


Say My Name

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: After going out drinking with Brunnhilde, she takes care of you, and feelings are admitted.





	Say My Name

You had known drinking was a bad idea.  You couldn’t keep up.  Even if you did have the metabolism of an Asgardian, which you absolutely did not, you couldn’t have kept up.  Brunnhilde could drink Thor under the table and still be fit to start shots against the Hulk.  You had no hope of even staying mildly tipsy while she was sober, let alone actually matching her.

Yet, you had tried.  You had wanted to have a fun night out.  You had wanted to prove yourself and somehow that had translated to matching her drink for drink.  Now you were draped over her shoulder as she carried you home.

You were vaguely aware that on occasion men yelled out something at you both.  You weren’t sure what, but once Brunnhilde had stopped, put you down so you were propped up against the wall and then gone and kicked the guys so hard in the crotch that he’d fallen on the ground and thrown up.  She then came and picked you back up like a sack of potatoes and smacked you on the ass before continuing on your journey.

When she got to your place she let herself in like she always did.  Whatever you had with Brunnhilde she was still not quite willing to define, but she did treat your home like hers when she was in town.  She even kept some of her things there.  It made you happy that she trusted you like that, so you just went along with her.

She dropped you down onto the bed and you tried to lurch to your feet.  “What are you doing?”  She asked, pushing you back down again.

“Wanna use the bathroom.”  You whined.  “And I’m thirsty.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Can you walk?”

You got to your feet and staggered forward, veering heavily to the left and stumbling over your own feet.  She grabbed you around the waist and guided you to the bathroom.  “You are such a mess.”  She said, shaking her head.

“I just wanted to have some fun with you.”  You complained.

“This level of drunk isn’t for fun, it’s to forget.”  She said standing you in front of the toilet.

She went to pull your pants down and you batted her away.  “Stop it.  I can do it.”

She huffed and let you go.  “I’ll get you some water.   You behave yourself.”

When she returned she found you half asleep sitting on the toilet.  She started laughing and helped you back to your feet, pulling your pants back up.  “Odin’s beard!”  She said as she fussed around you, turning on the faucets so you could wash your hands and putting toothpaste on a toothbrush.  “This is why I don’t have children, you know?”

“Is it?” You asked with the toothbrush shoved in your mouth.

“I don’t know.  There are many reasons.  But I definitely didn’t sign on to be your parent.”  She said waving a hand around.

When you were done she led you back into the bedroom and pulled your pants off.  You lay back passively letting her undress you.  She left you in just your panties and socks and then smacked your butt and pointed to the end of the bed.  “Go on.  Get in.”

You giggled and watched as she started changing herself.  She’d left the water on the bedside table and you drained it in one go before settling in under the covers.  She pulled on one of your t-shirts and climbed into bed next to you.  You curled into her, tangling your legs with hers and nuzzling up under her chin.  “Hilde?”  You asked, placing a sloppy kiss on her collarbone.

“I told you not to call me that.”  She said.

“But your name is so long.”  You whined.

“And you shall say all of it.”  She teased, tickling her fingers down your side.

You squealed and jerked under her hands.  “Stop it!  Stop!”

She stopped immediately and wrapped you snuggly back in her arms kissing the top of your head.

You trailed your hands down her spine and into her panties.  “I’ll scream your whole name if you like.”  You said tracing your fingers over her soft skin.

“Oh no.  None of that.”  She said.

You stuck out your bottom lip and looked up at her.

“None of that either.”  She said nipping at it.  “Maybe in the morning.  Now is for sleeping.”

You grumbled and settled in against her.  “I love you, Hilde.”  You whispered.

“I love you too, you giant dork.  Now go to sleep.”  She said, kissing you softly.

You’re drunk addled mind faintly registered that she had never said that to you before.  You weren’t quite sober enough to draw attention to it though and you closed your eyes.  It wasn’t long until you were snoring in her arms.

You didn’t so much wake the next morning as become acutely aware that your head had split open and you currently needed to throw up.  You jumped out of bed, got your legs tangled in the blankets, and fell on your face.  Scrambled free and ran to your bathroom, dropping to your knees and hurling into the toilet.

Brunnhilde appeared behind you and crouched down, gently brushing any stray hairs from your face and rubbing your back in soothing circles.  “My poor, little, mortal girl.”  She whispered pressing her lips against your shoulder.  “And you lost a sock.  What a mess you are.”

You whined and opened your mouth to protest before making a hurk sound and throwing up again.

“What am I going to do with you?  No more drinking for you.”  She whispered.

You groaned and rubbed your head.  “Brunnhilde.  I feel like shit.”

“You look like shit too.  You wanna have a bath?”   She asked.

You nod slowly, trying to minimize the spin to the room and Brunnhilde got up and went and turned on the bath.  She picked up a few of your bath products and smelled them, adding a bath salt that didn’t have too strong of an aroma to the water.

She helped you to your feet and stripped off your panties and one remaining sock, before helping you into the water.  “Okay, lightweight.  I’m gonna go make you something.”  She kissed the top of your head and you sunk down into the water putting your ears under the surface so the white noise of the lapping would drown out the clunks and bangs of her moving around in your kitchen.

You had started nodding off by the time she returned and she sat down on the edge of the bath and gently lifted you up.  “You trying to drown?”

“Sorry.”  You mumbled.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  “Here drink this.”  She said handing you a glass.  It was full of a sludgy grey concoction and smelled like vomit.  “Oh god, do I have to?”  You said retching.

“Yes.  It’ll help.  Just hold your nose and go as quick as you can.”  She said.

You took a deep breath in and pinched your nose before drinking as quickly as you could.  You only managed to finish half before you felt the need to bring it back up again.  She took the glass from you and put it on the bathroom vanity.

“Okay.  Just… wait a little bit.”  She said and picked up your shampoo.  She began working it through your hair, spending a lot of time massaging your scalp.  By the time she started to help you rinse it out, you were feeling much, much better.

“What was in that?”  You asked as she started applying the conditioner to your hair.

She tapped her nose.  “Asgardian secret.”

“You found Asgardian secrets in my kitchen?”  You asked leaning into her hands.

“Maybe I did.  Maybe I had it with me.  You’ll never know.”  She teased.

She finished rinsing your hair and helped you out of the water and wrapped you in a towel.

“You’re really feeling better?”  She asked.

You nodded.  “Yeah.  I don’t know what you did, but much, much better.”  You took a few steps toward her and ran your hands up her side.  “You didn’t take advantage of me last night.”

She smirked and started walking you backward toward your bedroom.  “I don’t take advantage of helpless women.”

“What about less helpless ones?”  You teased, tugging the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing.

“Oh, those I love to take advantage of.”  She replied pulling you into a hard kiss.  Her hands went to your ass and she lifted you up.  You wrapped your legs around her waist and kissed hungrily, tugging at her hair.

She carried you to the bed and dropped you on the mattress.  “Now my little lightweight.  Shall I get you to scream my whole name?”

You hummed.  “Yes, please.”

“Well, your mouth is going to be a little occupied, to begin with.”  She growled as she pulled the shirt up over her head.  You scooted back up the bed, leaving your towel behind as you watched her remove her panties.  She stalked up after you and ran her tongue up your stomach, making you shiver and squirm under her.

She straddled your face and you inhaled deeply, taking in her heady aroma before running your tongue up her pussy.  She hummed and slowly rocked on your face.  Her hands slid down, teasing your nipples and tracing the underside of your breasts with her fingertips.

You swirled your tongue around her clit and down dipping it inside of her, tasting her fluids from the source.  The salty, musky flavor of her cunt coating your tongue.  She moaned and moved faster, you poked your tongue out, flattening it so each time she rocked her hips it slid up from her entrance to her clit and back again.  When she slowed her movements again you sucked on her clit and ran your tongue back and forth over it.

Her hands started to roam.  She squeezed your breasts and pinched your nipples, they ran over your stomach and dug into your thighs.  Her fingers teased your entrance and she teased your clit.

You started to moan into her cunt.  As you became wet for her, her own juices leaked from her into your mouth.  You thrust two fingers into her and began to fuck her with them.  She rocked fast on your face as she got closer and closer to her release.

By the time she was moaning your name, your skin was tingling and you whined in need, wanting more of her, but knowing you needed to be patient.  Her legs started to shake and with a gasp, she threw her head back and came on your face.

You lapped her up, dragging her orgasm out.  When she finally climbed from on top of you your lips, chin and cheeks were glistening with her.  She leaned down and kissed you, sucking herself from your mouth.

There was a moment when it was just that, the two of you pressed together, kissing, and enjoying the closeness of it.  She pulled back and looked down at you with lust darkened eyes.  “Well, now for some real fun.”  She growled.

She grabbed her panties and used them to bind your wrists to the headboard of the bed.  As you lay there, hands above you, she got up and went to the wardrobe.  You lost sight of her for a moment and your skin broke out in goosebumps as you imagined the things to come.

“Brunnhilde?”  You called.

She stepped out with a strap-on in place, the harness, sitting firmly in place on her hips.  She grinned at you.  “Oh yes, I’ll be hearing a lot more of that.”  She teased.

You took a deep breath, smiling up at her as she climbed between your legs.  Her hands ran up your calves and down the outsides of your thighs.  “I love you, you know that?”

“You do?”  You asked.

She nodded.  “Scares me.  But yeah, I do.”

“I love you too.”  You replied.

She smiled and she leaned in and kissed you.  It was loving and tender and it felt new.  Like there was more there than had been before.  The dildo ran up and down your folds as she rolled her hips against you and she slowly pushed inside of you.

You groaned as she started to fuck you.  The toy was thick enough to give that perfect stretch and curved just right at every forward thrust pushed it hard against your g-spot.  You jerked your hands forward against your restraints as a surge of pleasure coursed through you.  She pulled back, running her hands down your chest and massaging your breast and began fucking hard into you as she watched you fall apart.

It was hard and intense.  Every movement sent shudders through you.  You began to pant and moan.  You became light headed and the thing that kept you grounded was her face, her smile, the deep brown of her eyes.  Her full lips.  She watched you closely and knew exactly what to do to bring you over.

“Just my name.”  She said as you felt yourself nearing your release.  Your cunt pulsed around the toy and you nodded in compliance.  “Yes.  Oh yes.”  You gasped.

You body jerked suddenly and you arched up under her.  “Brunnhilde!”  You screamed.

She kept fucking you until your body stilled again before slipping the toy from inside you and releasing your hands.  “You always look so good when you come.”  She whispered lying down and wrapping you in her arms.

“You won’t lose me.”  You whispered, nuzzling under her chin.

“Yeah, I will.  You’re mortal, and I am not.  It’s inevitable. I tried to fight it.  I’ve lost before, and I don’t know if I can do it again.  I can’t keep hiding though.  No more drinking myself to death.  And that goes for you too.”  She whispered.  “We make the best of the time we do have.”

You nodded.  “It’s a deal.”

She held you for a little while just grazing her fingers up and down your back.  She exhaled and kissed the top of your head.  “Maybe we drink for fun though.”


End file.
